1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tube-type bird feeder and more particularly to a tube-type bird feeder which is comprised of a plurality of tube sections which are angularly disposed with respect to one another to generally form a Z-shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bird feeders have been previously provided with some of those bird feeders being of the tube-type. In some of the tube-type bird feeders, perch rods are extended through the tube so that birds may perch on the opposite ends thereof. In the tube feeders of the mesh-type, the birds cling to the mesh and feed through the openings formed therein. Normally, to the best of applicant's knowledge, all of the tube-type feeders are straight with the lengths thereof sometimes being limited due to the space available in which the feeder is to be located. For example, if space is only available for a 12-inch feeder, the capacity of that 12-inch feeder will be limited by the length of the feeder and the diameter of the feeder. Further, to the best of applicant's knowledge, level feed devices have not been utilized in tube-type feeders which will cause feed to remain thereabove even though the main feed level has dropped below the level feed disks.